1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency vehicle alert device and more particularly pertains to warning driver's of vehicles of an approaching emergency vehicle and providing a signal theretofore with an emergency vehicle alert device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of proximity warning system is known in the prior art. More specifically, proximity warning system heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of warning drivers of an approaching emergency vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,778 to Ohsumi discloses a system for warning the approach of an emergency vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,394 to Halstead discloses an emergency vehicle proximity warning system.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,116 to Cardinalli discloses the ornamental design for an emergency vehicle proximity warning signal.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,805 to Pagano discloses the ornamental design for a transmitter for an emergency vehicle warning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,064 to Johnston discloses an approaching vehicle informing system and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,978 to Argo et al. discloses an emergency vehicle radio transmission system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an emergency vehicle alert device for warning driver's of vehicles of an approaching emergency vehicle and providing a signal theretofore.
In this respect, the emergency vehicle alert device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warning driver's of vehicles of an approaching emergency vehicle and providing a signal theretofore.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved emergency vehicle alert device which can be used for warning driver's of vehicles of an approaching emergency vehicle and providing a signal theretofore. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.